The Dark Man: Part One
by Digital Master
Summary: The digidestined go on a camping trip at Matt's country house and they find out that a man is trying to kill them...who is it? This is my first fan fic but not my first story! It may not be romantic, but this is only to get you started. The 'very' romanti


The Dark Man: Part One

It was a very normal day in Tokyo Japan, where all the digidestined were just starting collage and everyone had a special something on his or her mind. 

Sora was in a tennis team that was going to have a competition in a few days, Matt was getting quite famous in his band, Joe was learning more about being a doctor, Izzy became a computer teacher (not an official one, but kind of like a tutor), Tai was in a soccer team called _The Thunders_, Mimi was still in America but she was getting used to the people there, T.k. was learning how to play the guitar with help from his bro, and Kari was being her usual self but she did have a likes for books. But one day, something terrible happened, and nobody knew how to stop it – except the person who did it.

"Everyone wake up! Sleepovers at my house are not only for sleeping over!" Matt yelled at the gang who were lying on the floor, drooling their selves away asleep.

"We'll get up after you make breakfast." Joe yawned stuffing his head deeper into his pillow. Sora stood up.

"Matt's right. If you guys are going to stay here, you have to learn to 'play with the band' as Matt would say."

"Then you make breakfast too." Izzy added, "If you agree with Matt so much, go up stairs and get the videos."

Sora stomped her foot. "I will, you bunch of lazy bones."

Matt headed to the kitchen laughing. Sora huffed as she walked up stairs. She noticed that the lights were on, and she remembered turning them off before they all went to sleep. She slowly walked up and turned around the corner of a room, only to find the room turned upside down and the window left wide open.

"Ahhhhh!" she yelled, frozen on the spot. Someone had broke in. Everyone ran to the stairs to see what was the matter.

"Sora why are you standing there?" Izzy asked. Sora turned around, barley moving.

"Sss, someone…." she mumbled, and then fainted to the ground, her body tumbling down the stairs bashing into everyone. Matt went to get a wet cloth and laid it on her head, then carried her to the couch.

"Should we go up?" he asked the others, covering Sora with a blanket. The others nodded.

"It could be dangerous. Who knows what she saw." Joe told everyone. Matt walked towards the stairs.

"It's my house, so I should go up. You guys stay here." Matt said, walking up the stairs slowly. He was nervous, but it was something he had to do. He looked around the bedroom corner, sweat running down his neck, but nothing was there, nothing was a mess, nothing was wrong.

"There's nothing here you guys." He yelled looking down at them. He tuned back around towards the room, "There's absolutely nothing…." He paused, stopped talking and felt the sweat go down his neck again. In the middle of the room stood a tall, dark man holding a knife in his left hand. Matt was going to run or scream, but he was so scared that he just couldn't seem to move. The man lifted up his left arm and tossed the knife into Matt shoulder. Matt fell to the ground, watching the man disappear into thin air.

"Matt are you okay?!" T.k. yelled as everyone ran up with him to help Matt up. "What happened?" 

"That man…." Matt mumbled, "He tried to…ahhhhh!"Matt screamed in the middle of his sentence as Kari pulled the knife out his shoulder.

"You shouldn't do that Kari. You could of cut something." Joe took the knife out of her hands.

"Well would you look at the knife? There's a note attached to it." Kari told him, taking the knife back. She pulled of the paper and read -

I'll be watching you. Don't think this all you're going to get from me. One by one, you're all going to die slowly. Just make sure, you're all together. Be careful…guess who's first.

"What does he mean by be careful?" Joe questioned. Matt walked down the stairs holding his shoulder.

"We have to be careful. Watch out for each other. And…Sora! We forgot about Sora!" Matt said running down stairs, finding Sora lying peacefully on the couch. "She's okay."

"Something's going on." Tai announced. He walked up to Sora and started down at her. "And if we don't be careful, who knows what may happen."

"You're right. We have to look up on it." Kari added.

"But were do we start? We have a boy with a bandage wrapped around his arm because he got stabbed, a girl who fainted because of who knows what, and a bunch of other confused people."

"Don't get caught up in this Tai. If we all get to shocked, then we have no one to think. We have to stay calm." Matt told him. "We can start by calling the police."

Izzy picked up the phone. "No dial tone. I think who ever is up with all this cut the phone line."

"Damn!" T.k. yelled. "Plus there isn't a police station miles from this dumb old country house."

"This house ain't dumb!" Matt yelled.

"Then tell me where we CAN get some help!" T.k. yelled back.

"You guys stop fighting! This isn't the time to yell, look. You woke up Sora." Kari yelled at them. Sora sat up.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked. Everyone shot their heads at her, "Matt, your arm!" she immediately got up and ran up to Matt. She laid her hand on his bandage.

"It's a long story. You have to stay with us at all times. Something weird is going on." Matt explained. Sora turned to the others.

"Should we leave the house? We can take the car back to the city."

"That's a bad idea," Tai said, "It takes us two days to get back. Traveling at night wouldn't be a good idea."

"Then we have to fight what ever is doing all this." Izzy added. Everyone sat on the floor where they were sleeping. They could hear the waves of the river crash onto the shore. It seemed so peaceful, but they knew that in real life, danger was lurking around ever corner. Matt explained to her what happened and what they needed to do to stay safe.

"It's all my fault." Sora started, "If I wasn't so stubborn then Matt wouldn't have got his arm stabbed and…" 

"No it's not." T.k. cut in her sentence, "If you hadn't went upstairs, we would have never known that this was happening, which could lead to big trouble."

"Now, we can't even walk to the bathroom without freaking out." Joe said, laying his head on his pillow once more.

"Maybe we should stay in pairs." Kari told everyone. She pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. She wrote everyone's name on the a sheet of paper then ripped the names out and put them upside down on the floor, "Pick your name.

Matt pulled out Sora's name, Izzy got Joe's name, Kari got T.k.'s, but Tai was left alone.

"Who should go with Tai?" Izzy asked.

"I'm going with my sister." Tai told him. "I should."

"Then that's settled. Now if anything's wrong, you know who to go to."

**_Night Time – 10:34 p.m._**

"Matt, Matt wake up." Sora nudged him. Matt turned around.

"Ya? Wha? Go back to sleep Sora." He mumbled in his sleep. Sora shook him more.

"Matt, wake up!" she yelled louder. Matt sat up. He noticed Sora was awake and scared. He held her by her upper arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Sora put her fingers softly on his mouth.

"Listen." She said. Up stairs, you could hear the sound of a walking person going threw desks and shelves. "Who is that?"

"Someone's up stairs." he said. Sora started to shake hard. Sweat poured from her back. 

"Is it that person who…" Sora stopped talking. On the stairs, she saw this tall, dark stranger that blended in with the bitch black house. The light up stairs could be seen. Matt pulled Sora closer to himself. 

"Who's on the stairs?" T.k. woke up seeing blurry with sleep in his eyes. After a while, everyone was awake. Matt and Sora still sat there staring at the man on the stairs.

"I'm to young to die." Joe said to himself after he noticed that the man was still standing on the stairs. 

"Matt, let's get out of here." Sora said. Matt stood up and stared into where the tall man's eyes would be.

"Go on. Stand up to me like a real man would." Matt said. The man on the stairs walked off the stairs and headed towards Matt. Matt stood still, seven eyes watching him. But the dark man walked right past Matt, Matt turned around finding the man looking down on Sora. Sora, frozen solid, couldn't move. Matt jumped on the dark man knocking him to ground. He pounded him until he saw blood soaking in the rug.

The dark man grabbed Sora's arm with a knife in his left hand…

I left you on a cliffhanger! I just wanted to get juiced up. Don't worry, the next one will be coming very soon. Tell me what you think of this one. Anything special you want to happen? Let me know! E-mail me or tell me in a review. Thanks!**J**


End file.
